


当离别到来的时候（上）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 之前被屏了。这次来一个意识文艺流。过一阵在修改补档。最近有点忙磨蹭了很久才写完了柱间和斑的部分，是为（上）；之后会有（下）是斑和带土的部分。全部是清水无差。按照视角打tag，所以第一部分是柱斑，第二部分是斑柱由于主视角都是斑所以加上斑单人的tag。ps，一个好玩的东西。我好像发现柱间的本体了 23333如下：狐尾松，是世界上最长寿的树，理论上具有永生的可能性。无论老树还是新树，组织结构和功能都是一样的。在细胞水平上，拥有同样的活力。就科学家目前的了解来说，狐尾松的细胞组织似乎并不会衰老。有科学家认为，狐尾松具有特殊的“分生组织”，可以形成干细胞，然后保持年轻和活力。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑





	当离别到来的时候（上）

\--------------------------正文的分割线 --------------------

人的一生，要死去三次。

第一次，当你的心跳停止，呼吸消逝，你在生物学上被宣告了死亡。

第二次，当你下葬，人们穿着黑衣出席你的葬礼。他们宣告，你在这个社会上不复存在，你悄然离去。

第三次死亡，是这个世界上最后一个记得你的人，把你忘记。于是，你就真正地死去，整个宇宙都将不再和你有关。

\--------------大卫伊格曼《生命的清单》

\----------------1 柱间的场合-------------------

柱间再次出现在木叶联席会上，是终结谷那场动摇天地的大战的三个月后。

柱间顶着周围人复杂的目光走进会场。

他扫视全场，各种嘈嘈切切的低语随着他的眼光哑然而止。

人们挂起客套的礼节笑容，在柱间面前让出通道。

通道的那头大名的使者 高傲的坐着。

柱间来到大名使者的面前。 两人的眼神相碰，彼此揣度着。

最终使者低下头进前见礼。

柱间用完美无懈的礼节迎接了使者。他的笑容毫无瑕疵，举手投足都是头领的风范。

整个会谈的过程，柱间的表现都无可挑剔。会谈节奏都在柱间的掌握中，他举重若轻的谈判风格让使者无法掌握他的真心和底线。最后以使者大幅让步告终。

木叶拿到了所有的诉求，而使者代表大名对木叶的各种要求——其中包括将叛忍宇智波斑除名——都被一一驳回。

谈判完成了。早已备好的庆典随即开始。

作为庆典活动的一部分，柱间领着使者一同巡游，穿过木叶的主街前往神社。

居民们聚集在街上为他们的影致意，鲜花和彩色的纸片抛洒在路边。

大家族的首领们派出代表为使者献礼致敬。

巡游中，柱间听见了人们响亮的欢呼，也听见了众人的窃窃的低语。

人们说，幸亏忍者之神斩杀了叛忍，我们才能达到这样有利的盟约。

人们说，初代目火影建立的世界和平将从此到来。再也不用担心五岁的孩子会在次年死于战场。

人们说，那个宇智波斑差点将我们的火影大人杀死。瞧，大人精神矍铄，看起来完全没有影响，甚至比之前更健美强悍，这真是木叶之幸。

人们说……木叶和火影终于达成了和平，堪称世间的典范。

人们说....

木叶的名字，柱间自己的名字在人们的口中传递着。

柱间和使者踏着满地的繁花和鲜叶前进。

不对的，有一个人，你们的幸福在他的牺牲之上。

神前祭礼上，利落的少女忍者献上花束。

使者将花转赠给柱间，祝贺柱间开创新时代。这个安宁的时代，火之国上下同心协力共享太平。

柱间微笑的接过花束，也同样祝福大名通过结盟获得稳定的战力，恰到好处的表达了木叶克制战争的愿望。

列席的各大家族共同举杯，祝愿木叶的未来、与火之国的同盟绵长坚固。

淡粉色的鱼肉和白色的鸡肉安静的陈设在桌案上，人们赞美它们的美丽和厨师的巧手。

柱间记得他们之前的样子。

红色的鲤鱼在清潭中灵巧的跃动，鱼鳞上滚动着清冽的潭水；

彩色松鸡在深绿色的松林间飞跃，阳光下它们的羽毛镀着彩虹的光泽。

生机勃勃的他们才是最美丽的时候。

而不是这样死气沉沉的横陈在那里。

不是的。

人们吞下清亮的酒液，人们咽下丰美的菜肴。

你们记得吗？有一个人为了木叶舍弃了仇恨。

你们忘记了么？ 曾经有一个人，握住了敌人的手选择了休战。

他离开了这里。所以你们不记得了。

他说去寻找一个永远的和平的道路。

我不知道他选择的道路通向哪里。

他说木叶成了我的绊脚石。

他说我们不应该在这里止步。

在座的人举杯祝酒。柱间微笑着回礼。

他的笑容慈爱而温暖。他看向无人的远方。

“他回来了，我以为他带来了答案。

但是他的回归成了一个灾难。

九尾来袭，他杀死的人名叫宇智波斑、杀死他的人是千手柱间。”

“斑，你说木叶充满了黑暗。可你又把木叶托付给我。”

“你说你的道路前方有永远的和平，但你又不允许我跟你同行”

“斑，你没有完全否认木叶，是么。你认为木叶也是一条道路。对么？所以你把它留下来，试试我能走多远对么。 ”

“如果是这样”

柱间和大名使者在神前启誓，彼此交换盟约信物。

“我们的木叶这个萌芽，我会让它好好成长。用它托起你追寻的东西。

如果有一天，你找到了答案，就回到这里来。

我们一起去实现它。

就像过去我们跨过战场握手一样。"

柱间回转身，在众人面前将大名授信的盟约书高高举起。

人群中爆发出山呼海啸一般的欢呼。

他的目光四处转移寻找着，终于在远处的河边看到了斑。

斑穿着宇智波的常服，高高的领口遮住了下颌。 一对黑眸掩盖在四散的黑色额发之下。隐隐约约露出的一双眼尾微微上挑。

但是柱间知道这样就是斑在微笑了。

柱间也回以笑容。他用口型说，

“斑，这次，我们就比谁的道路能够最先达到和平。”

“我会赢得。之前都是我赢的。

即使输了也没关系。反正争取的都是同样的东西。无非你回来嘲笑我一番就是了。”

使者转过身来，仿佛第一次看见柱间这样生动的笑容。

和之前不太一样，似乎是某种生命力从内而外绽放着。

又说不出哪里不同。

柱间还是那样的沉稳、刚毅，带着为王的气势温和而友善的给了他一个礼貌的回眸。

柱间再看向河边时，那里空无一人。并没有谁曾经停留的痕迹。

不过，没关系。

和斑约好了。

要好好保护我们的木叶。 

绝对不会输给他。

既然是同样的路，无论斑走了多远，都会相见的。

站在柱间身后的扉间看见柱间挺起胸膛，用以往不同的高卓的姿态向前走去。

扉间悄然靠近，想要询问大哥身上是否有什么不妥。

刚刚跨前一步就迎上了柱间的闻讯的眼神。

扉间心下一惊，这似乎不是那个会消沉会沉默会听自己谏言的大哥了。

这个人是初代目火影，是火之意志的守护者。

他忘记了原本要说的话，只是顺势附在兄长的耳边提示稍后的致辞的要点。

然后目送柱间离去。

柱间的身后的地上投下长长的阴影。

那影子如此的细长和暗沉，仿佛是木叶的广场上一道深深的刀痕。

它仿佛有了生命一样跟随着兄者的脚步缓缓的移动着。

\----------------斑的场合---------------------

消息传来的时候，宇智波斑正在土之国北方的边境小镇之外。

这个独立而安宁的北方小镇是就是世外桃源村传说的源头。

一个自由而安宁的城镇，对所有无家可归者展开怀抱。这个流传在北部大陆的桃源乡，是这次宇智波斑寻访的目的地。

斑一路探访着传说来到这里。想看看这样一个传说中的安宁和平之地究竟是怎样的模样。

原本不过是没有血缘、没有家族的浪人忍者抱团，占据一片废土生存而已。

竟然顽强的挺过了战国时代的家族绞杀，从小小的避世聚居发展为一个略有规模的城镇。最终依托地利优势发展贸易而变得富裕。

即使是各个国家效仿木叶建立忍村和影的形式安定下来以后，这里仍然保留了自治村的独立地位。

斑在七天之前来到这里，用了变身术化作吟游诗人在商贾往来的外城落脚。

僻远的小镇消息不畅，很欢迎往来四处的吟游者带来大陆各处的风土传说和新鲜的消息。。

斑用长诗讲述云雷之地的雷暴，豪雨毫无征兆的席卷战场。听众们在他的声音里看到战士们冻僵的手指握着刀枪，将军们悄悄裹紧身上的羽织，雷神的裁决公平的倾洒在对战的两军之上。

斑吟诵水之国的迷雾，遥远大海的彼端，起落不定的岛屿，硫磺燃烧的臭气覆盖着唯一的铁矿，被火山动摇的土地上生存着操控冰和岩浆的神奇族群。

他又讲起风之谷的烈火与风沙，辽阔的沙土上一无所产。那里是席卷大陆的燥热的焚风的故乡。

如同土之国一年一季的燕麦的产出，焚风每年诞生在沙漠深处，长大成熟后在春天拔地而起裹挟着风沙向北而去。

整整一年风沙周游大陆，播撒炎热和火种，直到东行到水之国，散尽了所有能量的焚风裹挟着丰沛的雨水从南边而回。

这时风之国就迎来了一年一次的雨季。

“那焚风带着水汽回来时，不经过土之国吗？” 镇上的孩童们询问。

"啊，土之国太远了。风之谷的东面是火之国，在那里回家的焚风播撒调和的降雨，云雷之地的高山挡住了寒潮和冷风。

“那你有没有火之国的故事？ 为什么从没有讲过？”

斑沉吟了一阵，这一次他讲述一首南方火之国的古歌。

很久很久以前，2个敌对家族跨过战争和世仇的鸿沟、铸剑为犁握手言和。

他们用希望和血滋润了火之国温暖的森林。

曾经的牺牲化作河流永远的抱持着这片土地。

从那以后，阳光洒满大地、动荡和战争被驱逐到远方、夺取生命的阴暗角落被一扫而空。

沃野总能丰收，森林里出产充足。

欢声笑语包围了村镇、孩童在原野上自由的玩耍。

人们纪念牺牲，人们爱着这片土地，人们也惧怕和憎恶着守卫者。他们是阳光下唯一握着武器沾染鲜血的人。

而守卫者们浑不在意，他们枕戈待旦，昼夜不息。警惕的目光扫视四周，防备被驱逐的血与火卷土重来。

这个故事如此的动人，还听不懂的孩童们为其中隐藏的悲伤感染落下眼泪。

这个故事也是那样的深刻，来寻回孩子们的忍者们为没有结局的故事致哀慨叹。

因为这首歌谣，斑被小镇欢迎。

每天都会有人来邀请，他们说“歌者，今天让我们听听那个火之国的传说。”

斑得以进入内城，他在城里轻巧的走动。桃源乡的秘密避不开明察秋毫的眼睛。

原来这里的人们互相称为兄弟，来历不同的人们如同家人一般互相掩护彼此，分食珍贵的食水。

所有的资源都是公有，花费被全部的公有资金公摊。

全员推选的首领带领着小镇、一年为期拥有至高权力，到期后则回归民众。

耕战文教各司其职，重要的事情在大议事会上公开讨论。

每个成年人按照职责和才能分为小组，通过辩论决策和认领任务。

孩子们被所有的人照管着，老者和伤员被集体照顾。

男女人人皆是战士，共同劳动共享荣耀。

“桃花源” ，斑轻声慨叹，可惜这终究不过是1千多流离浪人人的安乐乡。更多的人聚集起来构成家族后，各有利益，彼此争夺，那时就不可能这样毫无间隙的生活。

而且一国一村盟约的当下，这样的小镇已经不能长久了。

斑离去的前一天，小镇悄无声息的开始战备。

男人们夜里加了岗哨，妇女们加紧将存粮炮制成干粮。

斑推辞了新任首领的挽留，选择夜晚出城。

夜色是阴谋与奇袭的伙伴，可惜无月的夜晚对于拥有写轮眼视野的宇智波战士而言毫无妨碍。

从小镇外的制高点上观望，整个地形如同一副沙盘清晰的展开。

他看到小镇的孩子们由强健的妇女引导着，趁着夜幕向背后的山地疏散。

城墙上影影绰绰的刀剑闪着寒光。

连绵不绝的外围山麓中，土之国上忍带队的忍军悄无声息的拉开阵线。

再往远处，辎重和后援部队沿着大路延绵不绝。

最先爆发的火花是攻城的火箭排射，紧随其后金戈交接的脆响在夜幕中暴起。小镇在首领的带领下打退了第一次突袭。

“无意义的挣扎”，斑冷笑了，寻找一个隐蔽之所席地而坐，从容的观察着小镇与岩忍村的战斗。

一代传奇的落幕，值得一个充满敬意的记录。

岩忍的战术风格与木叶一带的忍者截然不同，忍术威力敦厚扎实，进攻步步为营，撤退井然有序，如同磐石一般坚固生猛。

斑忽然想起岩忍村曾经派使者拜访木叶洽谈合约。随行的小个子的少年捏着一块石头。在败退的时候口口声声的说着什么石之意志。

木叶同盟稳定了南方边界，之后全力清扫国内的纷争。

战乱终结的当下，无论是土之国还是岩忍村都不会长久的容忍这样的治外之地。

随着天下安定，忍村为中心的力量集合，铲除这些不合时宜的小小分支就是当务之急。这个小镇恰好位于依山俯瞰岩忍村。没有人能够的忍受这样的锋芒存在于背后。

曾经优厚的地理成了他们的催命符。

斑轻轻的覆上胸口，

“柱间，你看。这是新的战争。

打着和平的旗号，杀戮席卷安定的小镇。

你的木叶终止了家族的厮杀。

同样的事情在这里却是将无辜的小镇民众当作点燃和平的燃料。

如果停在这里，战争换了形式和名头仍在继续。

我们所期盼的和平不过是一叶障目的幻想。”

战斗进行的很快，远远看去外城已经被攻破。爆破声后紧随着短兵相接的呼喝。

“就要结束了”

斑轻巧的起身。这次探查的目的全部达成。虽然土之国的攻击早于预期，额外的收获了岩忍的信息也可以补足情报的损失。

在斑隐身穿过岩忍的队伍时，用了一些幻术。

在月光暗下的瞬间，一些歧途和林木悄然生长，遮蔽了孩子们撤退的痕迹。

无论为了什么而死，孩子们还是太小了。值得为保护他们付出一点努力。

然而斑清楚，这不过是小镇覆灭前存留一点无意义的希望。

撤离的孩子们，其中大部分都不能看见明天的太阳。

即使有几个能够活下来长大，也不过是世界的仇恨与死亡的轮回中增加了一环而已。

就在这个时候，他听到了这个消息。

布防的忍队头领悄悄的和同伴闲谈。

"那个柱间死了。”

“什么柱间？”

“喏，火之国的木叶忍村的初代火影大人千手柱间在前日逝世。”

“哦，那个忍者之神啊。”

斑站在原地，

柱间死了。

这些日子里传信的飞鸽和猎鹰穿梭不息。

水之国开始动荡不安，沙忍村有了二代风影，岩忍村在这个时候发起进攻，一环一环的线索构成了串。

斑想要大笑。

柱间死了。

这样的消息已经传到了这个闭塞的极北小镇，由岩忍的下级队长在闲聊中说起来。

柱间大约的确是死了。

斑站在原地，想再听听这个消息的细节。

如果是木叶放出来诱饵情报，瞒不过一个留心的宇智波的。

如果是扉间利用兄长的死讯来达成某些目的...

可是什么样的局势需要传出天下无敌的忍者之神的死讯来诱捕？

斑的思维迟钝的运转着，各自消息缓慢的流过脑海。

岩忍的头目转而闲扯了一些战事和土之国的小事，再没有谈起木叶和初代火影。

好像刚才那句话不过是说看天气明天会有雨这样微不足道的小事。

提一句就足够了，完全不需要讨论。

剧烈的呼吸牵扯着胸口，洞穿的刺痛让斑回过神来。

柱间死了。

这句话仿佛一声突如其来的呐喊，在斑的脑海里拖出漫长的回音。

他轻轻的按上胸口的伤口，试着安抚伤口里抽动的剧痛。

“柱间！”

斑的伤口中嵌入的肉块忽然间躁动起来。

数年来被逐渐驯服的力量猛然冲破了斑的压制。

强横爆裂的力量带着血腥的气息横扫斑的全身。

撕裂的痛感将斑的身心劈做两半。

“柱间...”

枝叶从斑的胸口爆裂开。

一株小小的藤条从斑的胸口萌芽，快速的生长、伸展叶片、分支出若干的气根和茎叶，细小的微红的花朵开放又凋谢。落下的种子萌生新的枝丫。

“柱间。”

斑稳住隐身忍术，调息运动自己的查克拉。

失控的木遁在斑阴性的查克拉的催动下一丝一丝的导入全身的经脉。缓缓的融进查克拉的海洋。

动荡的激流在大海的波涛里恢复平静。一片片的涟漪扫过斑的全身。

心口萌生的细小藤条，绕过斑的躯体一圈层层的缠绕在斑的身上。

等到安静下来。

斑从手臂上身上摘下枯萎的藤条，一寸一寸的、剥离那些刺入血肉的根茎和尖刺。

每一寸都带下一些沾血的皮肉。

斑浑然不觉的疼痛，只是小心翼翼的将藤条摘下来，没有折断一支枝条，折损一片叶面。

藤条整株完整的被斑拿在手里。

这时，斑注意到那些细小的伤口在木遁的作用下飞快的愈合。很快皮肤上只剩下红色的斑痕，再过片刻就好像从来没有发生过一样恢复了光洁齐整。

柱间的愈合能力，终于融合在斑的查克拉里了。

“柱间”

斑无视了岩忍的战阵，选了一个土壤湿润被风向阳之处，将那株小小的植物种下。

斑坐在它的旁边，用手指轻轻的抚弄着叶片。

“你希望我照顾木叶，从此不对这个世界大动干戈吗？”

“可是柱间你看，无论如何，战争永远都不会止息。”

你的强大也只能覆盖一个木叶。你的退让被视为怯懦。

现在你的死讯不过是北方开战的讯号。”

仅仅靠这样的希望，”

斑抚上了胸口，柱间的力量在那里微微的放出热量，温暖着他的身体，调和着他体内长久未愈的内伤。

“人和人的理解是不能达成的”

忍者的力量来源就是诅咒，仇恨永不止息。”

夜深的寒风凌冽的吹散了斑周身的温度。

斑想了想，取出怀中的村酿。

这是这个小镇的特产，曾经畅销整个北方。过了今晚，这一瓶也许是小镇留在这个世界上最后一点回忆。

和柱间一样，留在人间的东西只有木叶和这些富有生命力的细胞了。

酒瓶拢在怀着带上了少许斑的体温。取出的瞬间，这一点点温度被北地寒风被吹散。

冰冷的的液体一口饮下去激的全身战栗，紧随其后烧酒灼热而激烈的热量点燃口腔。

典型的北方烈酒。

斑一口一口抿着冷酒，感受着口齿间冰火交融的冲击。

小镇的战斗持续了一整夜。

天光放亮的时候，内城发送了爆破。

火光冲天而起，滂湃的火红色朝霞在这覆盖整个城镇的大火前黯然失色。

斑吞下最后一口酒立起身来。将残酒洒在植物周边，整顿装备将要离去。

小小的枝蔓被火风吹动着，攀缠在斑的绑腿上。

斑不舍得拉断脆弱的植株，他蹲下身难得耐心的解开植株的攀附。

植物的叶片上不知何时凝结了小小的露珠。叶芽被水滴的重量拉着低低下垂。不知是某种错觉，斑仿佛看到柱间的消沉脸。

”柱间，别担心。木叶的前方还有道路。我会找到它的。这些战争和杀戮都是短暂的。我们需要更大的力量化解所有的仇恨因缘。你期望的和平和理解，我会通过这双手让他降临。那时候，我们再会。”

北方嶙峋的高山峻岭下，冲天的大火中，映衬下小小的绿色植物随风摇曳。

斑温柔的逗弄了一下植株的叶片，决然的起身离去。

他转身的瞬间，风撩起他的长发，后领的宇智波团扇的绣纹映着高高跃起的朝阳。

叶片上的露珠仿佛睫毛上凝聚的泪珠，在斑的转身的瞬间怆然落下。


End file.
